the little things
by lilcuppycake
Summary: sasuke and naruto. maybe they were soulmates; meant to be together time and time again. and nothing has changed. (fluff overload, mpreg in the future, AU)
1. the first

summary: sasuke and naruto. maybe they were soulmates; meant to be together time and time again. and nothing has changed. (fluff overload, mpreg in the future, AU)

warnings: lemons, eventual mpreg (maybe), love between two men, and soooo much fluff.

see end of the chapter for author's notes. enjoy!

 _lowercase intended_

* * *

a little blond softly whined at the thick blankets on top of him. it was too hot. a second later, he felt the covers gently leaving him and he was met with a cool breeze. he whined once again, this time at the cold. he curled himself up into a little ball. he faintly heard a low chuckle. he subconsciously reached out a small hand at the direction of the familiar sound and was met with a soft hand. the hand laced their fingers together and the little blond couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to look at his lover because he was just _so_ sleepy.

soon, his lover was laying in bed with him and he was being pulled into a warm muscular chest. the blond nuzzled his face into his lover's chest and sleepily smiled as he felt thin lips press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"sas." the blond whispered to the chest which he softly kissed right afterwards.

"yes, nar?" the deep voice sent chills down the smaller boy's spine.

"'m cold."

"I know, babe. 'm right here to warm you up."

naruto felt his lover's arms wrap around his small waist as he moved his head up into the crook of sasuke's neck. he pressed a kiss there too, knowing that his lover loved it when he did that.

"blankets or no?"

naruto stayed silent for a while, thinking deeply. then, "no. blankets are too hot. sasu is warm enough."

and even though he couldn't see it, he knew sasuke was smiling.

"alright. goodnight, baby." a kiss was pressed onto naruto's bright blond hair.

"night, sasu. love you." he felt himself falling back asleep, sasuke's warmth and constant breathing lulling him to sleep.

"i love you more, nar." sasuke whispered quietly while rubbing naruto's lower back, knowing that that will make the small boy fall asleep faster.

"mmm, not possible." naruto slowly whispered before falling asleep.

sasuke smiled again. lord, he was so whipped.

continuing to rub his lover's lower back, the raven closed his eyes to fall asleep too.

 _the little things_

sasuke grunted as he woke. he was on his back and there was a light weight on top of him. onyx eyes looked at the blond on top of him. on his chest was his cute little lover, curled up with his hand on sasuke's heart. soft snores could be heard from the smaller boy and wow sasuke was so in love with him it hurt his heart. (hopefully naruto couldn't feel the stutter that his heart just gave)

the pale man slowly got out of the big bed, and when naruto started reaching out for the lost body and warmth, sasuke was quick to slide a body-sized pillow in naruto's arms to satisfy him until he woke up. sasuke kissed naruto's button nose and each eyelid before whispering a quick i love you.

looking around the room, sasuke realized that there was no random shirt lying around for him to grab. huh. guess he was going half naked today. after pulling on sweats that were draped over the room's door knob, he went back to naruto to cover the blond's shivering body.

with that, he made his way to the kitchen of the 1 bedroom apartment that they were living in. sasuke quickly pulled out pans to cook eggs, bacon, and sausages for naruto and a light salad for himself. with extra tomatoes, of course. he got right into his cooking, knowing his little love would wake up any moment stomping his little feet and pouting for food. thin lips quirked up at the thought. sasuke has made breakfast for naruto ever since they've started living together because ' _no, naruto, ramen for breakfast is not good for you._ '

half an hour later, breakfast was ready. on a plate laid 4 eggs, about 12 pieces of bacon, and 6 sausages. sasuke was appalled by naruto's eating habits and always wondered how someone as tiny as naruto could eat 3 times his own weight and yet remain as tiny as he is. the raven mentally sighed. he placed the plate on the small square-shaped dining table as well as placing his bowl of salad next to naruto's plate.

light footsteps could be heard from the direction of sasuke and naruto's room and sasuke knew that his baby was awake. as his little love came into view, sasuke held down the coo that wanted to escape him. there, standing on the doorway of the kitchen was naruto wrapped in a white blanket form head to toe. a small tan hand was rubbing a cloudy blue eye while his other hand kept the blanket around him in place. when clouded blue eyes saw the pale man just a few feet away from him, naruto whined and immediately dropped the blanket and held out his arms for his lover to take.

and the cherry on top was, naruto was wearing one of sasuke's shirt that he probably dug out of sasuke's drawers. he was just swimming in the large shirt and he looked so adorable that sasuke could burst into tears.

"baby, come here, I made breakfast." sasuke watched as naruto dragged his sleepy self to the dining table. but first, naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck and laid his head on the taller man's neck. the pale raven smiled a little before bending down because ' _I shouldn't have to stand on my tippy-toes to kiss or hug you, teme!_ ' he wrapped his own arms around the smaller's man's waist. they stayed like that for a while. sasuke was sure naruto had fallen back asleep but was mistaken when naruto gently pulled out of the hug and jumped in joy when he saw the food on his plate. he took a seat and stared at his food with heart eyes.

"sasuke, I love you!" the blond looked back at his lover and gave him a sweet smile.

sasuke gave him a small but loving smile before saying, "and I love you more."

* * *

so, so. i just wanted to make a super fluffy story with sasuke and naruto so in love with each other it's disgusting. going to update every monday! and also, I like the lowercase kinda thing because in my opinion it makes a story more laid back. this story is going to be _suuuuuper_ fluffy! like a big cotton candy!

yes yes, sasuke is very ooc in this. like, super ooc. like, who even is this person? but I just like it when sasuke is super lovey dovey with little naru. so, deal with it as much as you can, please! thank youuu.

alright bebs, see you on my next update!


	2. the second

summary: sasuke and naruto. maybe they were soulmates; meant to be together time and time again. and nothing has changed. (fluff overload, mpreg in the future, AU)

warnings: lemons, eventual mpreg (maybe), gay relationships, and soooo much fluff.

see end of chapter for author's notes. enjoy!

lowercase intended

* * *

breakfast was done and finished. naruto washed the dishes while sasuke lounged on the couch, watching a random show on netflix. this is how the chores were divided. sasuke would cook (and serve naruto) and naruto would do the housework (and he actually did it) and it all worked out for them.

after cleaning up the kitchen area, naruto happily skipped to the living room and joined his still-shirtless lover. the little blond sat on the raven's lap without saying anything and sasuke subconsciously complied by wrapping his long arms around the smaller man. naruto placed a kiss on sasuke's jaw while his sas was intent on focusing on the show that was playing on their tv. the impatient blond tapped sasuke's abs to get him to stop watching the stupid show, whatever it was. it didn't work.

naruto pouted after awhile. his boyfriend wasn't paying attention to him.

with a huff, naruto turned to straddle sasuke. his lover's arms were still around his waist but he made no move to pay attention to the squirming blond on his lap. small tan hands grabbed sasuke by the jaw and turned his face from the tv to place his own lips on the thinner ones. naruto snaked his arms around the pale man's neck and curled his fingers into the raven hair to stimulate the other to respond to the kiss. sasuke, who never denied a make out session with his beautiful boyfriend, tightened his grip around the waist his arms were wrapped around and returned the kiss full force. he bit the younger's lip until he opened his mouth to him.

naruto moaned quietly at the feeling of that tongue in his own mouth. the two made out for a little while until they both pulled away from the lack of air they were both getting.

the blond tugged at sasuke's hair. and in response, sasuke slowly slid his hands down naruto's back, only to grasp his boyfriend's ass. the blond gasped at this and moaned louder than before when sasuke started rubbing the two globes. he shouldn't feel this hot and bothered at 9 AM, but damn, sasuke just knew how to get him like this.

"hmm, so this is your way of getting my attention?" sasuke smirked down at his lover but mentally smiled when he pouted at him.

"but sas, you weren't paying attention to me at all," naruto whined at him. "plus, if you don't like it then get your hands off my ass."

onyx eyes slightly widened at this and sasuke quickly stammered out, "w-wait, no, no, I like it, I like it."

now naruto was smirking. he pulled his arms from sasuke's neck and crossed them on his chest. "I know, I know." with that, naruto stuck his tongue out at the other man.

"you might want to keep that tongue in your mouth unless you want me to put it back in their _for_ you," sasuke leaned back on the couch, retreating his hands from the ass he was previously fondling. he smirked. "with my mouth of course."

they didn't leave the couch for a while and Dance Moms was just a background noise to their moans.

 _the little things_

"so what's the plan today, sas?" naruto fiddled with sasuke's fingers as he leaned on his lover at the spot of grass they were sitting on. they had decided to take a walk to the park which had a vast field of grass and flowers, not wanting to waste how beautiful it was outisde. plus, they knew that if they didn't stop making out, then things would have escalated and they couldn't tend to actual business that needed to be done.

sasuke kissed naruto's head that was on his shoulder and he laced their fingers together. "sakura and lee will be visiting us later today." it was the afternoon so they would be coming at night.

the blond's head snapped up at this, looking at sasuke as if he had just been struck. panic was swimming his large doe blue eyes. "w-what?"

the pale man sighed. he knew the blond wasn't very fond of sakura, just because the girl absolutely loathed _him_. when naruto and sasuke first met, sasuke was dating the pink haired girl. but their relationship ended a few days after. then, the two men started dating a month later. this made sakura absolutely livid, and she'd held a grudge against it for the years that they've been dating. yes, she's found a new boyfriend in lee, but sasuke was the best thing that has ever happened to her and it was all gone because of naruto.

"sas, you know she hates me." the tanned man whispered to his lover.

sasuke placed a hand on the other's smooth cheek, a comforting action to silently tell him to not worry. "love, we haven't seen her for a year... surely, she's gotten over her petty grudge. and if not, well, she has to get over it some day." he pulled his hand away when naruto looked down at his lap and stayed silent.

the older man could tell that his lover was trying to assure himself with his words.

"plus, babe, I won't let her hurt you."

it was this that made naruto truly calm. of course sasuke would protect him. he didn't need to worry about that possessive girl. sasuke was his now and he would protect him for sure!

naruto peeked up and saw his boyfriend's perfect (so so perfect) face that held caring eyes and a small smile. the blond sighed before pecking a quick kiss on sasuke's lips. "I love you so much it's crazy."

thin lips turned from a tiny smile to a conceited smirk, "of course you do. I deserve no better."

the smaller man huffed at this and hit the other on the arm until they were wrestling eachother and lying on the ground.

"mistews, a'e you alwight?" a worried, childish voice spoke out to the two men on the ground.

naruto and sasuke's heads turned to the voice who spoke to them. there, standing just a few inches from them was a small boy. he couldn't have been more than 3 years old, and wow, he was gorgeous. he had wispy blond hair, dark blue eyes, and had a pale complexion. the two men just stared up at the boy, not even bothering to get up.

then naruto remembered that the child had asked them a question and he quickly sat up. "o-oh! we're fine, love. we're alright." the older blond smiled kindly at the boy. he stood up to walk to the boy and crouched down to his height.

"you wewe on the gwound. did you fall?" the boy whispered shyly as he looked up at the pretty person.

"no, we're okay, love."

there was silence as the two blonds just stared at eachother.

"where are your parents, lovely?" naruto gently asked the boy, his own blue eyes warm and open. sasuke just watched the whole encounter as he sat up.

the boy turned around because of course he knew where his mummy was! but his mummy wasn't where he was the last time he saw him. a whine rose from the boy's throat and he turned his head back to the kind and pretty man that was talking to him. he talked fast, "m-my mummy was just thewe, b-but he's g-gone!"

he started sobbing.

naruto's heart clenched at the sight and he quickly gathered the boy into his arms for a hug, whispering soothing words into the child's pale ear. sure, they just met, but he had a weakness for children.

the man set him down and waited for the little boy's cries to die down. "it's alright, bub, we'll find your mummy. where did you last see her?"

" _he_."

"oh, right, I'm sorry, love. he."

the child's small chubby fingers pointed to where he last saw his mum. "alright babe, let's go find your mummy, shall we?" naruto smiled down at boy again with kindness and stood up.

the tanned man turned his head around to look at his lover who was was still sitting, just watching them. "sas, I'll be right back. just gonna return this little one to his parents."

sasuke just nodded dumbly.

he watched as they walked away. and he definitely didn't see the fondness in naruto's blue eyes and he _absolutely_ did _not_ see the boy's hand slipping through his lover's own. he faintly

heard them introducing themselves to eachother. the boy's name was haru. then they were gone.

all the while the two blonds were talking, sasuke couldn't stop imagining naruto with his own child.

because wow, naruto is just so god damn _beautiful_ with a child. but just imagine him with a child made from sasuke and naruto's love.

and yeah, he would love to see that one day.

* * *

so we got clingy naruto and with a child naruto. ahh, my two favorite kind of naruto.

hope you enjoyed the chapter, lovelies. it was short and sweet but the chapters will get longer as the story develops. and also, I'll update every monday. :)

alright bebs, see you on my next update!


End file.
